


Shadow of my Desires Given Form

by cakie_nsfw



Series: Kinktober 2020 [20]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Sex, Brainwashing, Creampie, Dubious Consent, Other, Persona fucking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slight Cum Inflation, Tentacles, idk goro gets fucked my mara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27460660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakie_nsfw/pseuds/cakie_nsfw
Summary: A snippet of Goro's time as the lone Black Mask, and an encounter with Mara. Day 20 of Kinktober 2020.
Series: Kinktober 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946929
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Shadow of my Desires Given Form

**Author's Note:**

> we are pogging

“What the hell is that!?” Goro gasped in disgust, witnessing the blob-like shadow he had assaulted within the depths in Mementos morph into a form he did not yet recognise. A green, long mass sat upon a golden chariot, multiple arms flailing beside its long body, its gaping maw occupying its slanted head as tentacles lashed behind it. The obscene shadow loomed over him, its spikes on its chariot twitching to life as it approached the lone Persona user, Goro readying his sharp, serrated sword from its sheath, gripping the hilt tightly within his talons as the shadow approached.

Yet, though he was experienced from battling with the monsters that lurked within the consciousness of the masses, the shadow had a trick that he could not anticipate. He pounced towards the shadow with all-consuming fury, his right hand reaching out to claw at the mass while the left dragged his sword to slash at it, his red eyes glowing with frenzy behind his helmet-like mask before he swung his sword at the creature. 

As quickly he jumped to attack the chariot riding shadow did he find himself crumpled against the blood-stained ground that made up the long tunnels, his vision disoriented as he scrambled to get up from the floor. He narrowed his eyes towards the shadow, snarling bitterly as he wound up for another attack, running towards the green, disgusting creature that was in front of him. 

“Die!” he screamed as he swung his sword, cleanly missing the shaft of the shadow in front of him. Another slash, and another, each time he swung his sword towards the shadow the heavier his arm got, each time missing spectacularly, attacking the air in front of him. He was getting tired, exhaustion quickly sinking into his muscle, his anger melting with each swing until the hilt of his sword slid through his hands, the clatter of metal echoed around the barren tunnels as the sword bounced stiffly against the floor. 

“What the... what the fuck...?” Goro panted breathlessly, as he stared at the gaping maw of the shadow. His befuddled face scrunched with disgust as he finally realised what the shadow looked like. A penis. A big, erect penis-like shadow loomed over him, the wheels of its gaudy chariot squeaked as they spun. Goro’s alarm was instead replaced by a heavy fog as the shadow grew closer, his limbs heavier, and he finally registered the aching that pulsated between his legs. 

He crooked his head down to see the tent at his crotch, his cock straining against the tight fabric, hard and leaking, each shift of his legs causing an uncomfortable whine to bubble up his throat as the fabric rubbed against his sensitive shaft. He took a breath through his nose as he tried to still his growing urges; instead, each time he breathed he took in the intoxicating, oppressive musk that wafted between him and the shadow. The sensation of his head spiralling with overwhelming lust grew as the aching need to satisfy himself only swelled against his cock, Goro panting as struggled to keep his balance on the dishevelled, abandoned tracks that lined the Mementos floor. 

Still the shadow did nothing to attack him, its hands waving side to side in a slow pace, beckoning him to it as it approached Goro. Goro could only stare at the green creature with dropping eyes, glassy and unfocused as he fell victim to the brainwashing that was unknowingly inflicted upon him. The closer it got to Goro he more aroused, the wet patch that his anticipating cock grew as he leaked more precum, soaking his Metaverse outfit as he stood there helpless. He felt hot. He wanted to be touch, desperate for the monster in front of him to caress his bare skin, to play with- 

No! What was he thinking?! Yet Goro could not swallow the mewl when a thick tentacle slid under his inner thigh, teasingly caressing the firm muscle underneath. He shuttered as he felt the tendril stroke the muscle, breaths ragged as he gulped in air, the skin under his suit flushed in unbearable, suffocating heat. Another tentacle wrapped around his other leg, mimicking the movements of the first tentacle as more reached for his body. Goro groaned wantonly as the smaller tentacles caressed his body, dragging against the thin fabric of his suit that caused him to shiver, their soft touches like fire. One of them brushed against the bud of his erect nipple, Goro moaning wantonly as tears pricked his eyes, his head spinning as the helmet-like mask he had adorned on his face dissipated into blue fire. 

“Nnnghoo, it feels so good,” Goro moaned as one of the smaller tentacles latched onto the nubs, twisting it firmly, Goro moaning louder as the other one continued to trail down its touch towards his cock. A gentle brush against his sopping head sent Goro into a surge of bliss as his knees buckled against the touch. He gurgled, too overwhelmed by the tendril stroking the soft, sensitive flesh to notice him being hoisted towards the shadow by the tentacles that latched upon his legs.

“More, touch me more,” he whined as he bucked his hips against the tentacle fondling his cock, his mind rid of all common sense, fixated only on the pleasurable sensations that shot through his body as the tendrils slid around his muscular frame. The tendrils settled him against the back of the beast, now properly attending to the Persona user, stripping the fabric of his suit with forceful tugs, Goro whining as one of the tentacles, now dripping with slick, slid against his stiff shaft; his eyes widened as he uttered a choked gurgle, Goro throwing his head back as he surrendered completely to the tentacle, plunged into the depths of his lustful indulgence, his gut curling in delight as he felt his entire shaft melt into the heat of the tentacle that tightly embraced him.

Yet it wasn’t enough, his hole ached and throbbed, desperate for the walls to be scraped and ravaged as the tentacle stoked him at an agonizingly slow pace. Another pleading whine escaped from his throat as he reached for his cock, yet as he barely brushed his own skin with his fingertips more tentacles snatched his wrists, restraining them past his head. He was at the total mercy of the shadow now, he could do nothing but indulge in the maddening sensations that rippled through his hot, throbbing body. He needed release, to be ravaged, and so he begged the shadow as loud as his mewling voice would allow him while the tentacles still teasingly brushed against his skin. 

“Please,” Goro pleaded as he thrashed his legs and arms against the squirming restraints, a call for the shadow’s attention while he whined with overwhelming desperation. Yet he got no answer, the shadow trailing the tentacles down his firm legs, still caressing his inner thigh, drifting just below his throbbing balls to poke at his entrance, and Goro screamed at the slight touch. His body was set alight as the shadow teased him insistently, rolling the small, dull tip tauntingly, Goro bucking his hips down in wild want as his tight hole clenched at the brief fleeting moments he felt the tentacle poked at the crevice. He gritted his teeth before soon spilling his tongue out in a pathetic, maddening display of unbridled lust when it slipped inside his inner walls. 

“Deeper,” he whined when he felt the tentacle stop, tauntingly filling just his entrance as it left the rest of his insides untouched as the hot, throbbing lustful heat that echoed throughout his insides swelled to unbearable pain. “Deeper, fuck me, fuck me please,” he begged, his tone impatient and hysterical, the embarrassment of being fucked by such a creature discarded in favour of finally quenching the fiery sensations that pulsated within him.

It had seemed that Goro had persuaded the shadow’s favour as the tentacle suddenly thrusts into him, Goro screaming in shocked delight, the pleasure of the tentacle scraping the spots that ached most with its wide girth spun his head as he cried out in bliss. He loved the feeling of the tentacle filling his tight hole, scraping his sensitive inner walls with each thrust, pumping in and out of his hole with primal greed as he bounced up and down against the back of the shadow. And Goro screamed, thrashing against his restraints as the sensations of the tentacle pumping his cock in tandem with the one in his ass crashed heavily into his brain, clenching onto it tightly as it pumped into him. 

He couldn’t take it anymore, cumming from being fucked and fondled by the shadow as his hot seed spurted up into the air and onto the messy ground in a spectacular display, the stroking cock milking him of every drop from his balls as one in his ass continued to roughly pound him, stirring his insides as it greedily used him as nothing more than a tight hole to indulge in. Goro could only cry, the howl escaping from his lips as it plunged deeper and deeper, coalesced feelings of overpowering despair and ecstasy only spurred the tentacle to fuck him harder, ploughing his tight hole, and Goro briefly indulged in the idea of being split cleanly apart by the wriggling member.

Another orgasm crashed against Goro’s sanity as the tentacle slammed into his innermost spot, each assault against his prostate sent him screaming, wide-eyed and crazy as his overwhelmed cock spurted within the caressing tentacle once more. He once more tightened around the thrusting tentacle, the tendril grinding against his most pleasurable spots, Goro roaring in pure indulgence as he shot his cum once more onto the Mementos floor. Goro could feel the tentacle’s girth swelling wider, the member getting harder, thicker. Goro lavished in the sensation of getting fuller, his clawed hands curled into tight fists while his feet in his boots did the same. A growl echoed below him, Goro’s only warning before molten heat shot straight into the depths of his bowels. 

The overwhelming sensation pushed Goro over the precipice of his sanity, his eyes rolled towards the back of his head, his jaw slack, tongue lolling out in pathetic display as his body flopped against the back of the shadow. Goro surrendered himself completely to the comforting torrent of hot, sticky seed that spurted into him, seeing only a haze of white as his consciousness slowly faded out into backdrop. The only sense still anchoring him into sanity was the feeling of hot that swelled inside him, the pool of cum that gathered within him, stuffing him with gooey hot, his stomach slightly aching as he yearned for more. 

He did not recall what happened next. Or much of what happened before or afterwards as his eyes fluttered open. He was laying against the Mementos floor, his sword next to him, the red blade glowing brightly against the muddy red floor. He reached for the hilt, clawed hands curling around it, the sword unusually heavy in his hand as he stumbled upon his feet. 

Was he... fighting a shadow? He blinked again, eyes unfocused and sore, his cheeks unusually damp, his stomach feeling bloated and stuffed. He couldn’t remember much; only that he encountered a shadow he hadn’t seen before, him attacking it with his usual ferocity, a dull pain that throbbed in his head, and then... nothing. 

He shook his head. At least he was alive. Completely drained of energy, his limbs heavy as the first time he’d awakened to his extraordinarily bizarre powers, but he was alive. Contemplating the best action was to retreat from his excursion for the day, he turned and limped pathetically back to the entrance of the shifting labyrinth of Mementos, gritting his teeth as he tried to ignore the sore, pulsating pain coupled with the leaking wet sensation that came from his behind. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please follow me on @cakie_nsfw on Twitter, where I'll be posting WIPS, NSFW threads and other projects I'm currently working on. Also please leave a kudos and a comment!


End file.
